Applications that use global positioning system (GPS) may provide routes to specific destinations and addresses. Those applications, however, do not take into account the specific activity needed for, or the purposes of, getting to the destinations. For example, to purchase an iPhone™, a user may search for “Apple” in their GPS applications for Apple™ stores but fail to consider other places that may sell iPhones, for example, AT&T stores; however, the purpose or the activity needed in searching for the Apple store is to purchase a phone.
Existing applications that provide routes also do not take into account factors such as the current inventory, status of stores, or efficiency, current traffic, weather, or other environmental conditions that may impact the overall length and efficiency of the trip while in transit or in the process of performing a list of tasks. That is, the existing systems are not enabled to provide “smart-routes” based on the current state of the environment or other factors, or which errand makes sense to complete first in order to accomplish a task specified by users. Rather, the alternative that may exist includes checking stores online and/or calling to confirm inventory, current weather conditions, traffic conditions to help determine which route to take. Users may also check preferences (as specified by user ratings) via online Web sites such as Yelp™. However, those alternatives still do not provide dynamic updates while en-route (on the way).